


Under Pressure

by ZekkKiray



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Lactation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekkKiray/pseuds/ZekkKiray
Summary: A little mishap at work leaves Judy with a rather peculiar problem. Luckily, she has a boyfriend who is all too willing to help...





	1. Helpful Fox

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Ladies and gents, welcome to another round of smuty goodness, this time in the amazing world of: Zootopia!  
Disclaimer: Zootopia, Star Wars, Princess and the Frog and generally all those domains ain't mine.
> 
> A fair warning: This one features Lactation (though in my opinion not THAT much), so if that squicks you out, think twice before you read.
> 
> Dr. Facilier, you got something to say?
> 
> -You're in my world now, not your world.  
And I got friends on the other side.
> 
> Uh, okay... So, for everyone who hasn't left yet: Have fun!

The sun shone through the window and tickled Nick's nose, the fox starting to slowly awake. Sleepily he looked at the alarm clock. 

_5:30. How…_He grew annoyed. He had to rise only in another hour, so why was he up _now_!

His hips jerked once. The tod yawned and stretched himself with pleasure before his loins jumped again.

_What the… _He looked down and immediately almost wished he hadn’t.

Judy sat between his legs, her big lavender eyes trained innocently on his face. His cock was deeply engulfed in her mouth, her head bobbing continuously up and down while she watched intently his every reaction. _Of course…_

At least now he knew what had awoken him. Also, his annoyance evaporated, because if there was a better way to start the day, he didn’t want to know it.

As the sleepiness was very much literally blown away, his senses filled the moment with more detail.

Her lush lips were closed tightly around his length, creating a soft first friction as she took him again and again into her hot, wet mouth. Nick shuddered as he consciously perceived her silky, slimy tongue licking along his shaft, the pink organ slipping cutely between her lips now and then, eager for more of his throbbing length. It lapping at his tender head made his legs tremble a few inches above the mattress, its somewhat rough surface brushing against the sensitive underside of his foxhood, teasing him almost cruelly.

Nick whimpered. Normally, he was more assertive, but he had freshly awoken and Judy’s ministrations were (he chuckled slightly at the pun) sucking every bit of energy out of him.

His head swam while Judy caressed his member with loving devotion, taking him in almost entirely. She pressed a gently kiss against his enlarged knot, the bulge impossible to fit into her mouth but the tip of his cock lodged firmly in her throat. Her squirming tongue snuck out and swirled around the sensitive swelling. Nick’s skin crawled with pleasure, his back arching, and he strained to avoid releasing into her mouth too early, he wanted this to last longer.

Judy's throat milked him, her muscles squeezing and contracting rhythmically around his tender length as she gulped around it, swallowing warm drool rich with his taste that her tongue brushed from his member while bathing it in another batch. He knew she wanted him to loose himself directly into her throat and his cock eagerly jumped and throbbed in her mouth, more than willing to comply. _Not... yet…_

He grunted in pained pleasure and arched his spine, forcing his hips down as they desperately tried to buck into Judy's mouth as she pulled back with pursed lips, dragging them once again along the shaft, revealing his flame red hardness. A few drops of her thick drool ran down his glistening shaft, like molten wax on a candle. She flicked and twirled her tongue around his tip before bobbing up and down again, this time with even more verve; the bunny seemed to grow annoyed with his refusal to give her what she craved, creating almost unbearable pleasure for the writhing, whimpering fox in front of her in the process.

The bunny paused for a moment, batting her long lashes at Nick when he was finally able to look down at her, but continuing to suckle on his delicious flesh. Maybe it was a bit sexist, but he found that she looked never cuter than with his cock between her wet lips. Okay, so it was _extremely_ sexist, but she had him entirely at her mercy in these instances, so he guessed he was entitled to a bit of sexism. Also, there was no way that she didn’t know what she did to him right now, so it was all her fault, really.

The look in her eyes told him that she did. And when her heavenly mouth picked up the rhythm again, she started to hum. Judy purred as if allowing her blowing him was the best thing that he could do to her, his cock the tastiest treat in her entire life.

As her tempo increased, the sordid wet smacking sounds of her sucking and licking growing louder, Nick tried weakly to grab her head, to slow her relentless efforts, but Judy fended of his attempts, not to be denied her reward any longer.

She gripped Nick's hips in her fluffy hands, digging her short blunt claws slightly into his skin, signaling him that she had enough with his delaying. She sensed that her fox was close, his hot cock throbbing deliciously in her drooling mouth, his stubborn refusal to let go torturing him as well as her.

Nick took measured breaths, trying to calm himself down to stave off the impending climax, but one last swirl around his knot sealed his fate. Judy held him down as he bucked, surprisingly strong despite how gentle she held his spurting cock in the firm seal of her lips.

Fed up with Nick's antics, she had decided she deserved the entire reward and pulled his cock out of her throat. His twitching cock flooded her mouth with ropes of thick seed. Not wanting him to hold out on her, she lashed at his pulsating member with her tongue, coaxing load after load out of it despite Nick's whimpers growing more and more desperate.

Finally, after she was sure he had nothing more to give, she released him with a wet pop, keeping her lips tight till the end to prevent anything from escaping.

For a couple of seconds she savored the heady potent taste of the delicacy for which she’d put so much work into. Then she swallowed, enjoying how it rolled down her throat, proud that she had drained so much from her lover that it took several gulps to empty her mouth.

Nick was still trying to catch his breath as Judy snuggled up to him. His bunny was beaming, obviously very pleased with herself. He allowed himself to bask in the afterglow a little longer before he turned his attention to her.

“You know-” He cleared his throat. “You know you don’t have to do this every day. In fact, you don’t have to do this at all.” He could be a considerate boyfriend after all.

Judy’s smile grew a couple of Watts brighter. “But it’s fun! Not to mention tasty! Honestly, Nick, do you really think I would do it if I don’t like it?”

“Hey, what do I know about bunnies? Maybe it’s engrained in your society...”

“What, to be obligated to give head to our boyfriend first thing in the morning? I’m a bunny, not a sex slave. But,” she added cheekily, ”if you want I could dress up as princess Lea from Fur Wars...”

“God, Carrots, don’t say such things right after… That is so cruel!”

She chuckled. “Relax, Nick. Think of it as… an incentive I provide to the troops. You know, to ease you into that whole early-rising thing that you’re not used to.”

“First of all, hustling is a very demanding job-”

“Job!”

“Secondly, does that mean you let me sleep in sometime?”

“First of all,” she imitated him,”I would’ve thought that my lover would be more appreciative to be greeted that way in the morning-”, she gave him a smile that could only be described as devious, “-Secondly, no. I need my start in the day as well, after all.”

“Healthy breakfast, hm?”

She grinned at him while drawing lazy circles into the fur of his belly. “No, this is more of a guilty pleasure...”

Nick gave her a look.

“Okay, not that guilty.”

“Y’know Judes, I would feel better if you at least would let me reciprocate...”

“And I told you before, if you work that tongue of yours on me, no matter how many orgasms you draw out of me, I’m going to need that cock of yours. And then we wouldn’t get to the station in time.”

He sighed. It had been only a formality anyway. Though she didn’t allow him to show his gratitude right away, she would be very much awaiting him repaying the favor after work.

Nick kissed her on the cheek. “Horny bunny.”

“Randy fox.”

"Man, what a day, huh?" Nick announced as they stumbled through the door, completely exhausted.

He wrapped his arms around Judy and nuzzled her neck. "How about we... relax a bit?"

Under normal circumstances, his words alone would've sent her hormones skyrocketing (and they still did a fair amount), but right now she had, as shocking to her as it was, more important things on her mind. Like the painful ache beneath her tank top.

Muttering an excuse she pried herself from his handsy embrace and hurried to the bathroom, locking its door forcefully shut.

There she stood, on her toes as she leaned over the sink, looking at her distressed self in the mirror.

Her was fur damp with sweat, her body burning up, and she knew exactly the reason why. But the bigger issue was...

She yanked her top over her head threw it anxiously across the room, her bra following closely.

She sighed as at least some pressure was relieved from her bust, but when she saw her chest, she was ready to crawl into her bed to never stand up again.

Her breasts, not exactly delicate before, two firm, round mounds that would've nicely fit animals bigger then her, were positively swollen.

And all because of those smugglers.

Normally, customs affairs didn't effect the ZPD but when the DEER, the Drug Enforcement Emergency Response, invited them to assist in a shake down that would crush one of the biggest smuggling operations that had occurred in Zootopia in the last 10 years, not to mention the satisfaction of finally putting this particular batch of smugglers behind bars, who themselves had proven to be of an extremely slippery kind, how could they have said no?

So Nick and her had been sent along with two dozen of the best officers Chief Bogo could spare to interrupt the cargo discharge of dozens of crates of Lactabloom-Medipens.

Lactabloom, a drug that was used to induce respectively enhance milk production in mammals, has enjoyed great popularity at present as several doctors have recently published a study that correlated the amount and quality of breast milk a baby received in the early stages of infancy (length depending on species) and its health. And even though the health department repeatedly assured that because of the rich food supply and the lack of survival stress the quality of mother’s milk never had been better, there was a rush going on from some mothers, especially those being higher class, for certain pharmaceutical products that promised improvement.

Now, Lactabloom, a – according to the manufacturer – natural (and therefore harmless) but highly potent hormone cocktail and the most popular of these drugs, wasn’t illegal per se, but the health department refused to push this hysteria any further and denied its approval as a drug. Instead, it was declared a luxury consumer item, with the resulting hefty tax surcharge. As expected, some citizens didn’t want to pay this extra charge and some pharmacists didn’t want to renounce these customers; hence the smuggling.

The bust a resounding success, there had been a small scuffle with a group of individuals who had a very strong aversion against being arrested, in the course of which Judy had gotten kicked across the room by a Red kangaroo. Unluckily, a cardboard box chock full of medipens of all things broke her flight.

"I'm okay!", she'd declared angrily when Nick had helped her up and behaved for the next five minutes like an overbearing mother.

She went to a restroom to give herself a thorough once-over and that was when she had discovered the three tiny hypodermic needles sticking out of her thigh. Praying to all sorts of gods, she'd plucked them out and decided not to mention any if this, lest she'd gotten sent home early while there was so much paperwork yet to do.

And she had been fine. Until she found she'd eaten three big salads in record time at lunch feeling oddly ravenous. Then the sweating started.

By the time her shift was over, her boobs were so painfully engorged, she had been close to tears. Luckily, her little stint gave her the perfect excuse to Nick's concerned inquiries, and so her boyfriend had driven her a bit more hurriedly home then the speed limit allowed. And for once, she hadn't really minded.

_Okay, Judy, think!_ Health class was a little while ago, but recently her mother had given birth to another batch of kits and she had thought it the perfect opportunity to give her daughter a bit of an education for the, in her hopes, near future.

_Form a C with your thump and index finger, squeeze a little behind the areola and push towards the nipple... Ow, ow, ow. That hurt!_

_Okay, one more time..._

Judy tried for a couple of minutes, but to no avail. Her boobs were so sensitive now that even her own touch caused her pain and...

_Remember, Judy, stress can hinder your ability to release..._

_Of course I’m stressed out! I! Am! Lactating! Respectively not!_

Crestfallen, she donned her bra but forwent her top. _I'll try it again later. Perhaps Nick can make me a __hot-water bottle..._

As she left the bathroom, her fox leaned near the door, only clad in shorts now.

“You know I can smell it, right?”

“S-smell what?” she chittered nervously.

His grin turned dangerous and he bared his teeth.

“N-Nick...” She gulped and took a step back, though her scut didn’t get the memo and twitched excitedly.

With a growl he jumped at her, embraced her and sunk his teeth into the scruff of her neck.

A little squeal escaped Judy’s throat. He held his teeth there, long enough for her pussy to soak her panties with arousal. The pressure in her chest lightened a little. _Wait, what?_

Nick stepped back and looked smugly at his handiwork. “That.”

Judy’s eyes followed his gaze. Two large wet streaks had formed on her lavender lace bra where her milk had seeped through the fabric.

“Eeeek!” She spun around reflexively, her instincts turning to flight, but Nick was faster. He grabbed her by the waist and threw her onto the bed, jumping behind her. She had barely enough time to roll onto her back before he was above her.

He yanked her pants down, easily so because her traitorous body assisted him willingly, and threw them out across the room.

“Nick, this- I can’t have that right now!” She shied away from him against the headboard.

He took a moment to drank her sight in. Her chest heaved as her breath quickened in suppressed excitement, her impressive bust straining against her bra. The matching high waist thong accentuated her long shapely legs and between her thighs formed a moist spot which betrayed her feelings.

“Au contraire, Cottontail, this is exactly what you need right now.” He crawled up to her, like a predator closing in on his prey, a move that never failed to excite her, and so was this time, too.

He reached around, opened the clasp of her bra and pulled it carefully from her chest.

Then Nick nuzzled gently at her neck before he traveled down to her breasts.

To Judy’s joyful surprise her milk trickled out in small rivulets. “Oh, Nick!” She threw her lover a glance. He licked his lips in anticipation.

“Nick you- you don’t want to-” He latched onto the one nearest to him. _Oh, obviously you want._

Having no idea what to do, Judy embraced the fox, stroking his neck and cradling his face at her breast. “Please be careful- ooooh!” Another hot surge of wetness hit her panties when his teeth dug softly into her puffy areola. She should just shut up now. _Dumb fox, knowing my body better than I do…_

He suckled gently but determinedly holding her with one arm close to him while his other hand caressed her body, the other breast, her stomach and deeper.

“Ooooh… Oh, Nick...” she cooed, slumping against him, kissing his head and showing him how much she enjoyed his ministrations.

He licked and teased her nipple like he would under normal circumstances; now, each suckle was rewarded additionally with a spurt of warm, sweet milk which he drank down greedily.

Not wanting to cause his girlfriend any discomfort despite his obvious enjoyment of the situation, he paused now and then, lathering the nipple with warm saliva until a light push of her hand signaled him to continue.

When she felt the pain in her breast vanishing, she tenderly pushed his head to the other. “Please, the other one, too- Oh!” Judy yelped, as he sucked the sensitive teat deep into his hot mouth. “Hungry fox!”

“Tasty bunny!” Nick mumbled reflexively.

As her other breast was relieved of its treasure, Judy couldn’t stand the heat anymore that had built gradually. Hastily, but careful not to disturb his wonderful rhythm, she wriggled her sodden panties down to her feet and kicked them out of the bed.

“Please, Nick, I need you...”

Torn between following her demand and wishing to finish his drink, he reached down to her dripping peach. Judy jerked as he teased her, and Nick was rewarded with another spurt of her sweet milk.

“Nick… Nick, please...”

He grinned at how needy she sounded, a small trickle of white escaping his lips.

Though it was always funny to drive her mad with need, now was not the time to play games with his poor bunny. He felt around for the firm bud between her moist folds, rolling the engorged pearl softly between his thumb and forefinger.

His girlfriend bucked again and Nick slipped concedingly a finger inside. There was familiar resistance as he added another and pried her entrance open. As he exposed her tender flesh and her twitching clit to the hot air that pooled in her lap, he tenderly circled the bundle of nerves with his middle finger. Accompanied by a whiny mewl, he finally pushed two fingers into her contracting entrance. As tight as she was, her muscles could be stretched quite a bit and given how wet she was, no further hindrance met him as he slid them deeper.

Judy whimpered, clutching his head, a stream of nonsensical, broken pleas pouring from her mouth as she begged him to continue, both the sucking and the rubbing.

She wasn’t afraid that he would hurt her, they discovered early as they reached the intimate level of their relationship that she was able to accommodate very well to his size; Nick, to her mild dismay, also learned as quickly how to play her body like a fiddle.

He curled those nimble digits in a 'come hither' motion, rubbing along the upper wall of her love tunnel in search of her most tender spot. Simultaneously, he kept up his feverish sucking, circling her engorged nipple with his tongue, flicking it, every glance drawing a gasp from her lips as she shuddered and moaned under his relentless assault.

She was close to the edge, her muscles gripped him with fervor not as if trying to crush his bone to dust, but to invite him deeper. After a few short, firm strokes against her G-spot, Judy broke apart. Short, high-pitched wails pierced Nick’s ears, her walls fluttered around his fingers and a gush of what felt like almost scalding hot juices filled his palm. Judy’s long legs shook, her stomach clenched under the strain, and Nick had to hold her gently but firmly down with his other hand, not willing to let her teat slip out of his mouth.

When she started to come down from her high, he let go, her initial river of milk reduced to scarce droplets. He pulled her head against the hollow of his throat, murmuring sweet nothings in her soft ears.

“Nick?”

“Mh?”

“You know that wasn’t what I meant, right? I need the real deal...”

He yanked his boxers down and threw them to the floor.

“Well, hop on, Fluffbutt!”

Judy swung one leg around him and sat down on his stomach. “’Hop on’? Really?” She gave him a look.

Nick chuckled incredulously. “That’s what you’re taking offense to? Not the ‘Fluffbutt’?”

Judy smiled sweetly down on him. “Why should I?” His red dick was pressed against his cream white belly by her cooch, and slowly she rubbed first her pussy lips and then her rear over it; her fur wettened by her slimy squirt, creating an agonizingly sensous friction along his length. “I have a fluffy butt. Aaand I know how much you love it!”

“I- gaaaah, Carrots, I do, I do!” The devious doe grinned as he threw his head against the pillow, his tongue lolling out in pleasure and she rode his anxiously bucking hips for a few moments, grinding herself against his throbbing foxhood.

For a second she contemplated bringing him to completion like this, making him spray his spunk over his own body before cleaning him up with her tongue. The thought of the silky texture of his coat mixing with the intoxicating taste of his cum was certainly tempting, but her drooling pussy demanded rather to be filled with it. _Maybe another time..._

She let his cock spring free behind her. Instead, she leaned forward, placing it between her butt cheeks, and moved her hips up and down as a prelude to what was yet to come.

Judy cradled his head in her hands, pushing it towards her and stretched herself until she was able to kiss him on the snout. “You like that, don’t you, Slick?” she murmured against his lips. “Feels good, hm, my soft furry tushie around your hard cock?”

Nick could only nod enthusiastically.

“But I know that isn’t what you really want. A vicious predator like you has only three desires: sleep, eat and mate. Do you want to go to sleep, Nick?”

He shook his head, straining against the torturous sensations, his claws tearing up the sheets. Oh well, they had bought them in bulk..

“And you already ate... So what is it you want?”

“Mate!”, her foxy lover choked. “Please, Carrots, I need your… bunny cunny!” he added with a lustful growl.

Judy nearly came right away, hearing his lecherous admission. The fur on her cheeks bristled in slight embarrassment and she had to raise a paw to her snout to stifle a giggle as she heard his newest nickname for her most tender place. It was extremely difficult for her not to have her way with him right then and there, but she managed to compose herself.

“Since you asked so nicely,” she cooed and gave him a quick peck. Deliberately, she sat up, grasped his length and without missing a beat lowered her rippling quim onto it until her lips brushed against his knot.

“Aaah, that’s the stuff!” she sighed contently.

Her slick folds were, as deliciously tight as she was, a little reprieve from the tickling strands of her fur, and so Nick was able to summon enough strength to sit up and lean against the headboard. He pulled his mate against him and buried his nose in her neck, inhaling the heady smell of needy doe and sweet milk. Unconsciously, he bucked against her.

Judy pressed her strong thighs against his hips, slamming down more forceful until he got the message and stilled his own movements, before she settled for a more languid rhythm. He cupped her cheeks and angled her face upwards. She whimpered as he kissed down to her, a soft sound that got swallowed by him as his lips parted and his tongue pooled into her mouth.

He grinned against her lips, as she made a feeble attempt to meet his passionate kiss with her own smaller tongue. She fumed inwardly, because the word ‘cute’ was palpable on his lips. Briefly she tried to fight for dominance, but the sheer love he poured in his kiss robbed her of her resolve.

His long, flexible muscle stroked and teased her smaller one, almost able to coil around it. It caressed her inner cheeks, tickled her palate, before engaging once more in a heated dance with her silky tongue, his slight carnivorous copper flavor prickling on her taste buds.

Judy gripped the fur on his waist tighter as the intensity of the kiss made it harder for her to keep the pace steady.

He parted their snouts for a moment, his tongue sliding out of her mouth linked by a thin strand of drool as he let her catch her breath. She had started to tremble, her legs quivering around him and her pussy fluttering. But it wasn’t a sign of an incoming orgasm, but rather the emotions that had gotten to the little bunny, overwhelming her body with pleasure. When he saw her with closed eyes, face still turned upwards, her nose twitching and jaw slightly trembling, he leaned in once again, his moist length parting her lips and slipping back inside.

One fluffy hand cradled her head, the other reaching down to caress her breasts. She mewled against him as he teased her slightly sore nipples. He started to knead the perky globes, obviously enjoying how the soft flesh spilled slightly between his fingers, the greedy, lecherous action a stark contrast to the love conveyed by his kiss. _Foxes…_

Judy's leisurely pace was first increasing, then became erratic.

Her muscles squeezed him tightly, the velvety walls of her soppy snatch stroking him in rippling waves. The bunny had been slow and tender in her ministrations, but her body gradually neared its limit.

Her breaths became irregular gasps, her motions losing their rhythm as she ground her hips against him.

"Carrots," he mumbled against her neck, a familiar pressure steadily growing inside of him. "I can't…"

"J-just a little longer," she gasped, her voice high and pleading. "I'm...getting close."

He moved his hands and sank them into the springy cheeks of Judy’s butt, delving his fingers past the silky fur and into the soft meat. She mewled and pressed herself eagerly against him as she felt his blunt claws digging sligtly into her tender skin.

Her embrace squashed her breasts against him, her swollen nipples rubbing over his soft, damp chest fur, sending flashes of pleasure through her body.

Judy starting to come down on him a little harder now as her lust grew.

Her slippery insides rubbed along his tender glans as the doe drove his cock deeper and harder into her weeping heat, every thrust closely followed by a wet, hot and ticklish kiss of her nether lips against his knot, each one more intense and drawn out than the last.

One particular enthusiastic thrust managed to force him all the way inside her, his though brute in appearance, but sensitive knot slipping past her thinly stretched lips.

Nick felt like his orgasm was torn from him, the fuzzy pelt of her outer lips sending shocks of pleasure through his body as they brushed over the bulge, jump starting his climax even before her satin walls wrung him, stroked him in crushing waves. His willingness to give remained unnoticed as Judy’s surprisingly strong pelvic floor forced Nick to shot his first load into the lusty doe, his partner trying to drive him even deeper as he filled her with his seed while an almost painful orgasm wrecked his senses.

The bunny's thighs closed reflexively to lock him inside her, pressing around his hips with force, crooning happily as she felt the warm ropes of his cum painting her insides.

It was enough to make her reach her peak, too. She shuddered violently as the blissful tremors wracked her body. Her quim contracted like a slimy fist around his pulsating member, embracing him in a ravenous milking motion, her womb thirsting for more and more of his potent spunk.

Judy wrapped her arms around him, forcing the breath out of his lungs. She clung to him as she rocked her hips against him as her orgasm raced through her body, each wave more intense than the last.

It throbbed inside her, he could feel her twitch when it flexed, blood pumping through the swollen organ with enough force that she could feel it.

Overwhelmed with lust, Nick grabbed the back of her head, pulled it back and dug his teeth into the bunny’s neck.

Her insides convulsed harshly around his cock in surprise, a pathetic trilling whimper escaping her throat. Judy's feminine body shivered as the fox bit down on her, her voice high and pleading; though her first orgasm hadn’t even finished yet, a second tore already through her, overtaking the first and overloading her petite figure with a maelstrom of pleasure. She clawed her hands into the fur on Nick's back, hanging desperately onto him, her head so light that she feared she might float away if she didn't anchor herself to him.

Her muscles wrung Nick with a ferocity that made him wince, her slick walls rippling up and down his shaft, trying to milk every last drop from him. Her thighs strengthened their hold on his hips anew, her muscles visibly bulging.

Finally, she slumped against Nick's fluffy chest, moaning softly as her orgasm ebbed, her fox releasing his hold on her neck.

Nick breathed heavily, holding the twitching bunny firmly against his chest as she rode the final waves of her peak. He listened raptly to her whimpers, one of his favorite sounds, as she drenched his loins again and again in her girlcum. He noticed that where her breasts were pressed against his chest, his fur was considerably damper than the rest. He grinned. His bunny was definitely a messy one. _Hmmm… _He licked his lips as the scent of feminine arousal grew stronger. _Juicy bunny..._

Carefully, he slid down and laid on his back. When they were locked together that way, it was best they didn’t move so much. He held Judy close, letting her lay on his chest. He pushed his nose against her cheek, breathing in her feminine scent, the delicate fur tickling his snout, before he placed her head under his chin, allowing the blissed out doe to rest.

After a while, his knot swelled down and his cock retracted into its sheath, a concoction of their fluids spilling out of her.

As soon as she had rolled down from him, she snuggled up to his side, draping her arm across his chest and pressing her boobs against his arm, burying her pink nose in his neck. "If you knew all along, why hadn't you said something?" she murmured softly.

"Well, at first I thought it wasn't my call but yours, perhaps somewhere private with a doctor. And then, when you continued refusing to admit it and when I didn't find anything dangerous on the list of side effects on the box that... slipped into my pocket, I thought that my little stubborn bunny deserved a lesson."

Suddenly, Judy jumped up. "You know, your stubborn bunny _could_ use a lesson."

She dropped on all fours, wiggling her shapely butt presentingly at him. "One she will _never_ forget…"

Nick was exhausted and his hips felt like ash, the fur on his crotch caked with the viscous blend of their coagulated fluids. But his cock swelled already, not wanting to miss an opportunity for hot bunny sex.

He gave it a stern look. “You and I, we have to have a long talk.” It twitched. “Yeah, after...”

Nick knelt behind Judy and took a moment to appreciate the view. Her pussy, though able to accommodate even his knot, was still gaping a little, something that wouldn’t happen with a buck. A small trickle of his cum ran down her pink flesh, coating her twitching clit.

Nick hadn’t thought himself a fan of sloppy seconds, but something about that sight aroused him greatly. Then again, it was _his_ girlfriend, and he was being sloppy second to _himself_…

"Did I tell you that I really like your pattern there?" he grinned.

Judy lowered her head in slight embarrassment. _Her pattern. _She sighed inwardly. Every time he took her from behind, he brought it up. Nature not only gifted her with some really nice curves, but with a very distinct patter on her back, too. Or, more correctly, on her lower back. Parts of the fur on her butt cheeks and thighs were not the steel-grey that adorned most of her body but the grey-white of her front. What made it particularly embarrassing was that due to biology's perverted sense of humor, that change of colour was arranged in such a way that it formed the shape of a heart with her thighs closed if looked at from behind, with her tail directly in the dip and her pussy at the center. It hadn't been much of a problem in her youth, but once puberty had started to sculpt her body and she had been wearing more fur-revealing bikinis, the attention her derrièr attracted tended to be... annoying, to say the least. "I just _love_ your butt!" was of course the most unoriginal and therefore common phrase that had been hollered after her.

Unsurprisingly, when Nick had found out that little tidbit of information about her anatomy relatively early in their dating life, he had a field day. Fortunately for her mental health (and his physical one) he'd proofed to be somewhat original, even making her outright laugh at some of his nicknames and pick-up lines.

"Yes, you did!" she snapped at him, but the fact that he was her boyfriend and not some buck looking for a quick lay, combined with her ever-growing lust robbed her response of any venom. Instead she sounded almost on the verge of tears with need.

Her cute bunny tail twitched excitedly, fanning her pheromones at him, arousing him further.

Not longer able to resist the siren call, he reached out and dug his fingers into the fluffy tuft.

“Oooooh, Niiiick,” she mewled, melting beneath his fingers. Her thighs buckled, threatening to give out under her.

He gave her ass a slap - her cheeks so pert and firm that he could have bounced a quarter off them - jolting her back out of her stupor.

"Ass up, Cottontail," he commanded.

Moaning a pained affirmation she placed her knees firmly on the mattress again, but she couldn’t fool Nick.

He gave her fuzzy butt another slap, dragging his claws slightly across the hurt skin afterwards. This time, her whine was heavy with pleasure. “You're such a bad bunny, Carrots,” he teased her, slapping her again and again, until her entire body trembled lustfully. When he looked at her twitching entrance, no trace of excess cum was to be found, washed away by her clear fluids.

Judy buried her face in the sheets, willing herself to calm down as she waited for him to take her.

He took a firm grip on her hips, holding them steady as he aligned the head of his foxhood against her sex which drooled her arousal onto the sheets as he rubbed the tip teasingly across her vulva. Nick felt like she was burning up, the heat consistent with the wet sheen and hot pink glow of her flesh.

He pulled her slightly towards him as he buried his member up to the hilt into her quivering quim. He felt her seemingly tireless muscles grip him, watching as her back and shoulders tensed, her back bucking a bit as she had still to stretch quiet a bit to take him in, a slightly pained groan escaping her throat.

Nick had to stifle a grunt of his own as he entered. She was so unbelievably tight, even after the pounding she subjected herself to. Her insides rippled and churned, massaging his length with quivers and quakes.

At first, he moved in measured thrusts, pulling his cock out almost in its entirety, Judy whining at the perceived danger of loosing him completely before wailing in pleasure as the fox pushed himself into her again, his hips softly kissing her behind.

Gradually he increased his pace; when he grasped at her scut again, Judy’s arms lost their strength, her torso dropped down and she started to buck back against him with fervor.

This always filled Nick with awe; his bunny was normally strong enough to kick him across the room and yet at these moments she seemed so helpless as she lay on the sheets, trembling and purring with every impact, her hips practically begging to be pounded.

Nick felt oddly feral, a kind of aggression and yearning rising inside of him as he watched her wanton behavior, the beast within clawing at the fringes of his mind demanding from him to take her, to rut her into the mattress until the only thing on her mind for the foreseeable future was him, his cock and the pups she was giving him.

His legs nearly buckled at that picture, but he managed to reel himself in. _Not yet…_

Instinctively, his claws dug possessively in the supple meat of her ass, feeling her slimy passage contract around his member as he groped her fleshy globes; the blunt tips of his claws provided a sharp contrast to the almost soothing sensation of his greedy kneading, making her moan in pleasure as he continued squeezing.

Judy in turn was trying to get even lower to the mattress, her ears drooping onto the sheets as if she was melting; signaling her total submission to her wonderful mate as she pressed her face into the sheets, saliva leaking out of the corner of her mouth, her chest heaving in labored breathing.

The incessant twitching of her tail tickled his belly and he buried his claws in the fuzzy tuft once again, wincing as her loins clenched, her spine arching as she practically jumped back into his lap.

Nick had met quite a few vixens who had liked having their tail pulled in the heat of the moment, however the way Judy responded to having her scut teased was something else; it was like he was setting her entire pussy ablaze. He refused to utilize that as a shortcut though; what was the fun in using the cheat codes all the time? No, he wanted his girlfriend to loose that sharp little bunny mind of hers, and this knowledge was only a piece of the whole puzzle.

However, his musings were cut short as his _lagomorph_ lover was now really letting herself go, pushing against him with enough force that he had to hold onto her hips for balance lest she send him toppling to the mattress. Every time he took her like this, he had to almost _fight_ back at a certain point to stay on top of her. _Horny __bunnies, __always_ _so__ ferocious during rutting_...

He thrust back with all the strength he could muster without outright hurting her, trying to make her calm down, but all he managed was coaxing an approving moan out of her, before she picked up her pace again.

Now they were going hard and deep at it, all pretense of restraint and growth as a species blown out the window. He shuddered in pleasure as she added a roll of her hips to her set of movements, changing the angle of his thrusts constantly and making his cock slide along her silky walls, allowing him to memorize every fold and wrinkle along the way. Judy was akin to a bear scratching up against her favourite tree as she gyrated her ass against his loins, engulfing his foxhood up to his now swollen knot.

He noticed that her blunt claws had torn the sheets even further, Judy now digging them into the mattress for grip. Her thighs started to shake and her stubby toes curled and uncurled in time with his thrusts.

He gave her tail another ruffle, delighting in the way it made her buck again, her ears lashing back like whips.

Judy turned her head, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Pwease… Don't stob," Judy sobbed, her voice muffled by the pillow she had started biting. "More… Oh pweeease, more…"

In his advanced state of arousal, nothing was further from his mind than to deny her and he slammed his hips with new found strength against her, fucking her into the sheets. He leaned over her, molding his body against her back, huffing hot air into her neck; her pussy clenching around his cock in anticipation.

Her thighs trembled, ripples shook her body as she got closer to her peak. He grinned deviously, for her not to see, and slid a hand through the soft fur of her belly, damp with sweat. His fingers wandered lower until he found the split cleft of her bunnyhood.

Judy squeaked, wiggling her butt uncomfortably knowing that what he was going to do she would come to love to hate and hate to love. True to her intuition, he slipped his index finger between her swollen lips, teasing her clit in frustratingly slow circles, a stark contrast to the rather rough pounding the rest of her pussy received from his hard length.

The whine she gave when he touched the tender pearl was so cute it almost made him reconsider his sly ways; though Judy would kick him across the room for real if he voiced that particular thought.

Judy humped her ass against him almost as if trying to throw him off, twitching and jerking like she had been shot with a taser. Nick slung his other arm around her stomach, using her own bucking against her as he rode her like a stubborn mare, until she slumped down again, twitching feverishly.

Figuring that they both didn’t have much time anymore, he pinched her clit and as Judy gasped and her pussy fluttered around his cock, he used the short relaxing that followed the contracting of her muscles to push his knot past her puffy lips. Now they were locked together, the harsh pounding giving way to intense, deep rocking, making Judy mewl into her pillow as her pussy was so deliciously stretched to its limit. This however meant that her throbbing clit was now entirely at his mercy, the sheer size of his knot preventing it from being able to retreat completely under its hood. He kept rubbing her clit rather harshly, using Judy’s natural and generously provided lubricant to prevent the sensation from getting displeasing. The doe went wild, trashing and mewling and bucking beneath him, her body winding up more and more until Nick crushed her clit against his knot behind her flesh; and with a last flick across the throbbing bundle of nerves, coupled with a deep shove of his cock, Judy’s muscles released like a slingshot.

He yanked his hand from her crotch, needing both arms wrapped around her middle as to not be thrown off her writhing body while she practically howled in pleasure, putting a grown wolf to shame.

Hearing that, combined with the familiar, but nonetheless relentless milking her muscles subjected him to, Nick lost himself, too.

Judy relished in the sensation of thick spurts of his seed being shot deep into her, her body reeling with pleasure, convincing her for a few precious moments that nothing else mattered than her fox breeding her, their bodies locked by his knot, sharing the same goal of planting his seed as deep as possible into her supposedly fertile womb.

Overcome with the desire to mark her, Nick brought his snout down to capture her neck.

Judy bucked and whined as she felt his bite, even more overwhelmed by the sensation than he was. It was as if she was connected to a live current, her body overloading for the second time this day as the proud bunny cop was reduced to a twitching, gasping heap of femininity, her furry feet trembling helplessly in the air.

Her pussy still munching happily on his stuck and spurting cock, Nick slumped to the side and pulled his mate flush against him, nuzzling her ears lovingly.

Judy chirred softly, clutching at his arms as if she was afraid he would let her go. Her legs jerked as the last jolts of tension left her exhausted body.

Her body yearned for sleep after being bred so thoroughly two times in a row, but she fought to stay awake for a few seconds more. There was something she needed to say…

“Nick?… Nick?”

“Mhm?

“I love you.”

“Oh, you bunnies. Always so emotional.” Then: “Love you, too, Carrots.”

And as she closed her eyes, his already slow and deep breaths lulling her to sleep, one thought crept into her mind: _Is me lactating going to be permanent?_

“I certainly wouldn’t mind if it were...”

“Nick!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely hope you've enjoyed it. Of course, reviews (positive and negative) and kudos are always welcome, especially since this fic probably ain't gonna get that much traffic....
> 
> Also, special thanks to nautiscarader for his wonderful acronym plus explanation. I care about the little details, and I'm so glad for his help.  
And for the heart shaped fur pattern on Judy's butt, you have to thank nuzzo of e621 (Visit at your own risk because I'm paranoid as fuck)  
Dr. Facilier, why don't you bid our guests farewell?
> 
> -You've read it, you've read it, you've read it alright!  
I hope you're satisfied.  
BUT, if you ain't, don't blame me.  
You can blame my friends on the other side... Ah ha ha ha ha!  
Hush...


	2. Helpful bunny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today, the chef offers a continuation? Conclusion? A bit of both I guess. The main dish is Judy/Nick smut with a side order of fluff, seasoned carefully with a pinch of Lactation kink.  
Have fun ladies and gents.

Sleepily, Judy reached out to the other half of the bed, searching. Cold. Empty.

She sighed, blinking her eyes open. 6.00 am. Nick wouldn't be here for half an hour. She clawed at her face in desperation.

Two days had passed since that incident. When she had reported for duty the next day, Chief Bogo hadn't had nothing of that, surmising that whenever Officer Hopps reported herself back for duty, he had to have for her sake to add two more days to get to the real date she would be actually _fit_ for work, so he'd sent her right back home.

Nick, of course, had found it hilarious that her overachieving ways had caught up to her in such a way.

It would've been half as bad of course, if he was being with her. She missed his presence so much. His warmth, his smell, his...

But she wasn't in heat, that much was sure. Heat would've been a blessing, heat was simple. They would've taken four days or a week out of their 'heat days', stock piled on food and drinks so that they wouldn't had to leave the apartment and then they would fuck like rabbits. Or, well, like a bunny and a fox.

But now she was just horny, plain and simple. If one could say 'just horny' about a bunny that hadn't had a thorough shag in three days.

Sure, Nick certainly tried to accommodate her, but he wasn't injured and Chief Bogo had figured that it couldn't hurt to strengthen the presence in the warehouse district in the wake of the latest success. Because of that, he assigned Nick to a couple of night shifts; so he couldn’t be here at night to keep her company, in body and heart.

Unsurprisingly, Nick 'generously' had offered her to fake something, sacrificing two work days in the name of love, but Judy wouldn’t even entertain that thought.

Of course she wasn't so pathetic as to not being able to function without him, they had had some shifts with different partners; but then she'd at least had her work to keep her busy.

Now, she was at home, doomed to rest, while he burned the midnight oil with Wolfard and Fangmeyer.

Judy hugged instinctively her knees. She felt so lonely.

And her breasts started gradually to hurt, getting fuller by the minute. She did practice self-expression, but it always seemed like a waste to her. After all, she certainly wouldn't spray it down the drain, and filling it in bottles for her fox to drink later only made her ache for him even more.

Suddenly having made up her mind, she swung her legs out of the bed and padded to the kitchen.

She would fix him a nice breakfast and then they could work on the remedy to her physical and emotional aches. She even would make him that weird insect-protein bacon that he was so fond of.

_I get it, I really do. Predators need a high-protein diet, a few thousand years of evolution didn’t change that much biology; but insects?_ She shuddered.

Right on time, when the last blueberry pancake hit the platter, she heard keys rattling at the front door. Judy practically jumped to the entrance to greet her fox.

"Hey Jud- ooomph!" Nick gasped as the air was forced out of his lungs by the overenthusiastic embrace his girlfriend greeted him with. "Missed me that much, huh, Carrots?" He scritched her ear affectionately.

"You wouldn't believe the nerve of Wolfard tonight. We're in the middle of the patrol and he had nothing better to do than to start a hooaaah!" While he was busy slipping out of his jacket, Judy had simply dropped to her knees to fidget with his trousers, yanking them unceremoniously down and pawing teasingly at his sheath.

Tired as he was, he sported an impressive hard-on flatteringly fast.

"Uh, ah, Judy..."

"Shhh, I'm bonding," she muttered, while snuggling it against her cheek.

"Should I leave you two alone? 'Cause I can walk around the block if you want..."

"Oh, har, har." She got to her feet, stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek, inhaling his scent raptly in the process. "Breakfast is on the table!" Judy yelled giddily while practically skipping into the kitchen.

Nick took a step and nearly tumbled to the floor as he'd forgotten that his trousers were still around his ankles.

Muttering something about horny bunnies, the tod pulled his shorts back up. He tugged his member into the waistband, knowing it would take a while to get rid of it, and stepped out of his jeans to follow his chipper bunny.

"Heavens, Fluff, what did I do to deserve this?" he asked enamored as he bit down on the strip of Prosec® bacon. Crispy, greasy, salty, just like he liked it. It would lead him to an early grave for sure, but for now he cherished the moment.

"Tax evasion, for one thing," his partner grinned over her bowl of carrots and cream.

"Oh, come on, Cottontail, how long do you want to hold that over my head?"

"You're right, I've got to find a new angle if the fact that this is practically government’s money at work is loosing its touch to you." She stood up, making sure he got a good look down her top at her swollen boobs.

She walked up behind him, slung her arms around him and nuzzled his neck seductively. "For being the best fox, partner and mate a bunny could hope for. And I was hoping you could... scratch that special itch," she purred into his ear.

He hesitated for a second, masking it by taking another bite of one of her marvelous pancakes. "Sure, Carrots, what ever you need. It is my job, after all, to protect and... serve." He wiggled his brows at her.

Judy giggled. "That's my fox!" She pulled him out of the chair, Nick hastily gulping down the rest of orange juice in his glass, before being dragged of by her into the bedroom, a worried expression flashing for a moment over his features.

There the doe pushed him onto the bed, yanked her shirt over her head and hoped out of her thong before eagerly straddling his belly, his hard shaft nestling snugly between her outer labia.

"God, Carrots!" he gasped longingly.

That was when she froze. Something in his voice was... off.

She took a moment to look closely at him. His eyes were dilated by lust, by hunger, they sparkled with unconditional love for the bunny above him, but beneath – so perfectly hidden that she was sure she wouldn't have noticed it if she didn't know him so well – she saw fatigue.

Despite his often boisterous demeanor, Judy always knew exactly when he was done for. And right now, he was tired. No, he was dead exhausted. Her heart sank. _Oh Nick..._

Three night shifts in a row had taken a toll on him. _Coming home to an overeager bunny probably didn't help either_, she thought in a moment of self- depreciation. And yet he was here, now, not telling her no, but willing to give her everything she demanded.

Sure, he would enjoy it greatly, but that was beside the point. She didn't want him to think of their love making as a chore! But she already had him all riled up, aborting now would be even more cruel than following through. And she didn't want follow through, not when he craved sleep so deeply.

Her bunny brain was as fast as the rest of her, so in a split second she came up a plan. This would be one of the times were her needs definitely had to take a backseat to his. She wouldn't tell him though; Nick would strongly object, because her boyfriend was sometimes too sweet for his own good. Though he would deny that, too.

Judy started to gently rub her moist lips along his cock, wetting it from the base to the tip.

"Ah, Judy, if you keep that up..." He made advances to prop himself up, but she pushed him back down, bracing herself on his chest.

"No, Nick, please, let me..."

"Whatever you want, Judes..."

Tears welled up in her eyes. To mask them from him she leaned down, her fingers delving through the soft fur on his chest, and kissed him passionately, overcome by her love for him.

She rubbed herself harder and faster against him, altering the angle so her clit slid directly across his shaft.

"Judy, aaah, god, Carrots, I-" His ragged pleas got interrupted by a guttural groan as he released himself on his stomach.

The throbbing of his cock was enough to push her already high-strung body over the edge as well, soaking his loins with her copious juices in turn.

She made sure to rub her naked body up against Nick as she slid down to sit between his legs. She was gratified to see that his cock was jutting stiffly in response to her writhing curves. Despite having come once the tod was still aroused and his full shaft jutted obscenely from his loins.

It glistened with their combined juices, but she drew her paws between her thighs to soak them generously before she reached for his member. Judy relished in the gasps that escaped her trembling vulpine lover as her twirling fingertips sent lightning bolts of pleasure flashing through his groin.

Nick began to pant heavily as the doe began pumping her hand up and down on his cock in an compelling rhythm, not believing his luck as his scarlet tool throbbed with arousal in his mate's slippery fist. He decided to simply lie there, eyes closed and tongue lolling out in excitement as the beautiful doe gave him a sizzling hand job.

He was soon bucking his cock in and out of his bunny's steadily shuttling paw, the soft fur of her digits, slimy with her arousal, creating the most agonizingly sweet friction, the gentle kneading motion she did with her fingers reminding him of her skilled pussy.

"God, Carrots, I- I'm going to-" Nick cried as his balls drew taut and his cock expanded that last little extra bit in Judy's delicate fingers.

"Mh, Nick... That's it... Come for me..." she encouraged tenderly as the precum streamed from Nick's slit. His back arched as Judy delivered a final flurry of hand strokes to force the seed from her fox' lurching testicles.

"Oooh – God!" Nick cried as his orgasm wracked him, his fiery sperm spurting out with feverish intensity.

"Oh my, you're so pent up..." Judy teased, slowing down and coaxing his streaming load out with short, hard jerks of her greasy little fist.

The trembling fox lunged up again and again from his back as Judy continued to pull huge ropes of cum from her gasping lover that splattered even up to his chest.

"Oh god, Fluff!" Nick moaned as she worked him over. In a few more moments the spasms wracking his groin began to lessen and the sperm stopped spraying and instead trickled out over Judy's knuckles in little, bubbling spurts. But his cock remained rigidly erect and pulsing in the bunny's firm clasp.

After a short while Judy sped up her hand again, wanking the crimson tool with quick movements of her paw.

And even though he'd already come twice, and despite its tenderness, his cock was still jutting proudly through her relentlessly wanking hand.

She pressed her moist folds against his knot, sliding her slit softly up and down, while her paw continued its incessant movement.

Nick had never been able to come twice in a row so quickly before. He didn't know if he could but, with Judy's fuzzy lips teasing his knot and her nimble fingers at his cock, the tension soared once more in his loins.

"Mmmmh! That feels good, doesn't it, Nick? You like that, don't you? Please, Nick, cum for your doe," Judy coaxed, caressing her squirming fox with an irresistible touch.

Even though the recent peak was barely gone, he could feel the tingling feeling growing yet again in his cock as another wad of spunk started to churn for release in his balls.

"Thaaaat's the stuff! Good fox," the excited bunny whispered, rubbing Nick's tip briskly and massaging his knot to draw the next load out of his aching groin. It was not as much as the other times, but enough to signal that the pent up male had still a bit more to give, an impressive puddle of vulpine juice now collecting on his belly.

"Carrots, please, I'm done," Nick panted as Judy stopped rubbing his now very sensitive tip. She contented herself with squeezing out the last dribbles of his orgasm with luxurious strokes up and down the length of his crimson shaft.

"I think you're not finished yet! Those heavy balls of yours are enormous fountains of sperm," Judy grinned, slowing her hand on Nick's still pulsing erection.

She rubbed he paws over her chest, not exactly to dry them but rather to lather the valley between her breasts before wrapping her lush mounds gently around the exceedingly tender cock. Softly, she rocked them up and down his throbbing cock, her soft, slick fur teasing the sensitive skin in unspeakable ways.

"Fluff, please, ohhh God! I'm – gonna – cum!" he gasped, arching his back and thrusting his loins frantically into her ample bust.

His testicles convulsed in orgasm, and a fair amount of sperm bubbled from his cock, pooling on top of her cleavage.

Judy wiped the large goop of cum with her paw off her chest and licked the soiled digits luxuriously clean.

Afterwards, she laid herself beside her shuddering lover, wrapped on arm around his neck and scratched him lovingly behind the ear.

"I love you so much, my sweet fox. This is all for you, Nick," she purred, leaning close to him, her other hand reaching down and palming his spasming gonads.

He nuzzled her breasts, eyeing her questioningly, too far gone in his bliss to form an actual question.

"Yes," she smiled at him, "That's for you, too, if you want."

Eagerly, her tod latched onto one nipple, drawing her milk out in quick, greedy suckles, mewling contently.

Judy allowed herself to wallow in that particular sensation, before turning her attention back to her initial goal.

"Are you sure this is all you've got for me, Slick? Don't you have a little more for your bunny? 'Cause it feels like you do!" the doe whispered in the most provocative tone, squeezing the fox' balls encouragingly. Then she teasingly whisked her thumb back and forth across that tender knot at the base of his cock.

"Ahhhh! Sweet mercy, Carrots!" Nick gasped in excitement, her teat slipping from his maw, momentarily spraying milk everywhere.

Judy tried to get him to latch on again, but Nick was far too occupied with what was going on down there that he opted to simply lay his nuzzle on top of her soft chest.

She slung one of her strong legs across his thighs and clasped firmly at his shoulder to prevent his writhing body from escaping; not that there was anything short of kicking her out of the bed he could do to get her to relinquish the unrelenting grip she had on his throbbing cock.

She smiled sweetly, rubbing her twitching nose between his ears and cooing tender declarations of love as she began her almost cruelly pleasurable ministrations.

Nick couldn't believe his luck.

There was his doe, so beautiful, so sweet and caring yet so ass-kickingly strong, pleasuring him like there was no tomorrow. It would be an everlasting mystery to him as to what she had seen in this two-bit, good-for-nothing con artist tod that she would put up with him, let alone _be_ with him. Of course, that was something his ego as a matter of self-defense didn't allow him to admit but for those rare instances were he was alone with his thoughts, contemplating life. And in those moments, he vowed to himself he would never, ever do something that would break this spell, that would let Judy realize what a horrible mistake she had made when letting him in her life. Or rather dragging him along, or whatever.

Anyhow, Nick was sure he'd died. Somehow the stress at work had gotten to him, or Judy had probably fucked him to death, but he was certain he wasn't under the living anymore, no way, uh-uh. The question though was now, had he gone to heaven or hell?

On the one hand, the bunny was seemingly determined to figure out through an empirical study how much cum his balls could store, not caring about her own satisfaction but using her body only for his benefit; even going so far as to allowing him to taint her breasts, something she didn't very often simply because she preferred servicing him with her mouth instead; and by god he got even harder as the realization kicked in how that statement alone proved how much she loved him, longed for him.

On the other, he'd already cum, what, three times, four? It was hard to think when his blood was needed so desperately elsewhere.

Anyway, he was rapidly nearing the threshold where the pain would outweigh the pleasure and he wasn't sure if he even had another load in him. But then, her touch felt so good, her slimy paw, the strands of silky fur that tickled his overly sensitive cock, not to mention the way her pinky rubbed across his knot, causing a spark of electricity to shoot right through his spine every time she did it.

Time lost all meaning and his surroundings faded into the background, the only sensations that got through to him was her strong embrace, her relentless strokes, and her voice, so soft and sweet, telling him how much she loved him, how sorry she was (for what exactly?), what a good boy he was for letting her do this; and he wanted to be good for her, wanted to come for her because he was a good boy, a good boy, a go-

Nick groaned wordlessly as his testicles jerked violently, almost painfully, and another orgasm overcame him. Once more the fox bucked his hips, shooting his hot seed over his already cum streaked fur, his groans turning to whimpers as Judy lovingly, tenderly milked his cock through the waves of his climax.

"That's it, Nick, let it aaaalll out..." She expertly weakened her grip slightly with every spurt to ease him slowly down from the heavens she had pushed him to, back into her warm embrace. Finally she let go, allowing his foxhood to recede into its sheath.

When his body stopped jerking, she released her hold on his body and moved between his legs again.

She took a moment to admire her handiwork. Nick’s body had lost all tension, the strenuous regimen she put him through had drained his strength as much as it had drained his essence. The only things moving was his chest and his flaring nostrils from the heavy breaths he drew. All over his body adorned glistening, pearly streaks his fur, which were especially accentuated by the rust red parts of his fur.

She'd almost forgotten how messy it could get, given how she swallowed most of the time. _Well, let's clean up..._

Judy bowed down to his crotch, as good a place to start as any other.

Though she definitely preferred it directly from the tab, so to speak, the combination of the scent of his fur, its silky texture and the consistence and taste of his seed had its own charm, too.

Working her way up, she had almost reached his chest when Nick gained enough of his senses to realize what she was doing.

He watched her curiously for a minute before his teasing nature got the better of him.

"What would the general public say if they could see their poster bunny like this, all over the spunk of a fox of all people?"

"The general public can kiss my carrot field right now!" she muttered absently, engrossed in her task to get every single strand of salty goodness.

"No, no they can't."

She paused her tender care for a moment to look up to him, inquiring.

"Your carrot field is only mine to kiss," he declared in that low, possessive growl that had a fast lane into her knickers, making her moist with want.

_Later_, she chastised herself, _Later..._

The doe continued to clean him with slow, generous licks, cherishing every burst of flavor the sticky dribbles provided.

He had even managed to shoot a spurt at his cheek and she used the excuse to give him teasingly a particular long lick across his face before kissing him softly on the nose.

"Carrots, I'm sorry, I can't... I won't... You’ve drained me," he muttered weakly.

"That was kind of the idea," Judy smiled, placing his head at her breasts.

He gave one of her nipples a tentative lick, causing it to almost instantly pebble. Delighted at her reaction, he took it into his mouth and started to drink with long, slow sucks. "Mh, Nick," she sighed contently, stroking his fur lovingly, scratching him behind the ears.

"It's _me_ who has to apologize to _you_," she confessed.

"Wha- mmmph!" Nick tried to interrupt her, but she simply pushed him back into her breast, both to silence him and for him to continue his pleasant suckling.

"Shhh... I was selfish, Nick." Judy cooed and he tensed at her words again, most probable to object, so she kissed him lovingly behind the ears, making her tod relax once more. "I thought only about my needs, with total disregard of yours. But you need your rest, you're exhausted and I was almost too horny to acknowledge it. I'm not disappointed in you. We have all the weekend to us, so please, take what you need and then go to sleep. I'm here for you, Nick, and I will be here when you wake up..."

She continued to steadily stroke and caress him while he kept drinking, taking care of her at least in that regard, and she couldn't hold back little sighs of relief.

About half way through the other breast, he fell asleep, her nipple slipping from his mouth, sprinkling his cheek with a bit of milk.

A tender smile on her lips, Judy bowed down and licked the droplets from his fur. It tasted surprisingly sweet, with just a hint of vanilla, she could understand why her tod had taken such a liking to helping her relieve the ache recently. _My messy fox..._ He could finish when he woke up. Well, depending on how long he was going to sleep, he maybe had to start all over again. Not that she particularly minded.

For a few moments, she let herself enjoy the unusual position they were both in.

Given that she reached without ears only up to his chin, it was normally her who snuggled up to him, relishing in the all-encompassing warmth he provided. But she had to admit, cradling his face at her breast, her leg wrapped possessively around his waist, gave her a sense of... what? Pride? Ownership? No, none of that. It was hard to grasp, there was something beside the immense love she felt for him that had awoken in her. A protectiveness she had never felt before, different from the general care Nick and her provided each other with during their shifts, it went deeper. Her lover wasn't feeling well, and she would do everything in her might to make it better.

_Careful, Judy, next thing you know you're sitting at his __bedside__ when he gets a cold, feeding him chicken soup._ She smiled at the mental picture of a ravenous fox, brought down to his knees by a simple cold, being taken care of by a petite bunny. _I would do it, though,_ she thought as she followed him into sleep, _just __like __you would for me..._

When Nick woke up, his nuzzle was buried deep in the cleavage of his girlfriend, her soft breasts coupled with the warm embrace of her arms around his head creating such a comfortable resting place that he felt compelled to go back to sleep immediately. But then he realized that he was awake while Carrots was sleeping, and that was too seldom an opportunity to let it pass. He grinned into Judy’s cleavage before untangling from the loving cuddle, careful not to disturb her slumber. _Time for payback…_

He gently pulled her legs apart before he knelt down between them. A pair of succulent lips was presented to him, covered in soft, gray-white fur, and he had to restrain himself from not just diving in and beginning his feast right away.

Nick reached up to her nipples and drew slow circles with his fingertips around the tender buds. Judy whimpered and jerked once, but didn't wake up. He grinned to himself. Despite her 'never less than one hundred percent on the job' attitude, when his girlfriend actually found some rest, then she was as heavy a sleeper as him. His grin grew wider when he noticed a trickle of wetness seep through her plump folds. _How to start up a bunny..._

He propped himself onto his forearms, his hands resting on her thighs and slowly licked across her lips, one after the other. Though Judy's coat was generally the softest he had ever felt, and he could pet her all night long, it was especially downy there.

Gently, the fox pried her open with his thumbs, revealing her pink flesh.

He dragged his tongue slowly across her glistening vulva, delighted as her juices started to flow in earnest, and he lapped with quick but tender strokes at it, her opening twitching whenever his slick muscle glanced her rapidly swelling pearl.

She shuddered in her sleep, tensing up as he pushed his tongue past her opening, into a tunnel of textured, tight flesh.

Judy startled from her sleep, her mind spinning with confusion. She shivered like she was cold, but at the same time her skin was on fire. Her hips jerked and the doe composed herself enough to look down through the valley of her gently jiggling twin mounds.

Judy could only make out two attentively perked up ears and a flash of a nuzzle before her head fell back again.

She wanted reflexively scoot away when the sensations hit her fully, but Nick had wrapped his arms around her thighs and held her firmly in place. _Sly… fox..._

He gave her another slow, teasing lick, Judy so sensitive that the throb of pleasure darkened her vision.

His lips found the engorged, protruding nub of flesh as he crawled his tongue up her vulva, tracing the folds and creases of her sex. He wrapped his lips around it, and felt her freeze, her velvet thighs quivering. He held it in his lips for a moment, teasing her, then sucked it into his mouth and ran his tongue around it.

She arched her back, throwing her head from side to side with such force that he feared she would give herself whiplash, her hands seeking out her breasts.

Judy squeezed and kneaded them, pinching her stiff nipples harshly as she was driven to a shuddering climax. Every muscle in her body tensed, she writhed beneath him, her essence flooding his mouth as she came apart.

Nick spluttered as she trembled under him, surprised by the amount of sweet nectar that gushed from her. A bit worried that he might drown in her juices, he swallowed them greedily, wanting to get drunk on his doe like on fine liquor.

The waves of her orgasm wracked Judy’s body as he mouthed and licked her mound and thighs, every touch of his tongue making her jerk from another spark of pleasure until he had finally mercy with her and relented.

After he’d let her regain her senses, she propped herself up on her elbows, watching with a curious expression as her fox hovered over her swollen sex.

Nick kissed the inside of her thigh gently and brought his mouth closer to her pussy, so that she could feel his hot breath on her. Judy was still so sensitive that even these slightest puffs of wind made her skin crawl with pleasure. She was as wet as he had ever seen her, a thick strand of her clear fluids leaking from her glistening vulva, her puffy labia glazed with glistening moisture as she waited anxiously for him to continue.

He grinned up to her, his snout drenched with her wetness. Judy’s cheeks flushed with arousal as he made a show of licking his lips, illustrating to her how much they both had enjoyed themselves.

He then slipped his hands under her, cupping her ass and lifting her hips a bit up to his nuzzle. The tod's expression gained something mischievous as he bowed down to her again at which Judy trembled slightly in anticipation, her body falling back onto the bed, and she started whimpering softly as he resumed his fervent licking.

Her vulpine lover was wanton, shameless, lapping and kissing as her juices flowed anew.

He kissed her gently on the outside of her outer labia, feeling her shiver. When he moved on, encircling her pussy with his tongue, Nick sensed that she was going to show her frustration with his teasing again, so he spread her lips with his fingers and pushed his tongue inside.

The wonderful doe beneath him gasped cutely, and he felt one of her hands grasp his head. A sly grin crept on his face and Nick brought his tongue from the bottom of her lips to the top, before flicking at her clit and he grinned satisfied as she bucked against him.

Judy's mound crashed against his nose, and then she grabbed his head with both hands, pushing him into her. He gave a small yelp of pain at that, but that only made his tongue vibrate against her tender vulva.

Feeling that his prey was taking a little more initiative than he wanted her to at the moment, Nick moved a hand from her supple cheeks towards the small twitching feather duster of fur beneath them.

His fingers dug into it, holding the fuzzy appendage in his hand as it twitched rapidly while Judy cried out in pleasure. For a moment she was completely beside herself, her body tensing up while a high pitched whine escaped her lungs, before her arched back relaxed again, his beloved begging for mercy while her body twitched helplessly.

Assessing that he had sufficiently reminded her who was in charge, he let go of it after a few seconds, leaving her to recollect herself.

He moved higher, seeking out her clitoris and lapping at it while gently pushing his index and middle finger deep inside her.

They sank up to the knuckle, her loins gripping him with all the strength her muscles could muster, a slimy, silky vise. He fucked her with his fingers as he licked at her pearl like it was a ball of melting ice cream, teasing it relentlessly with his tongue as she whined and mewled.

He was careful to fall into a balanced rhythm, stimulating enough to drive the twitching doe wild with lust, but so languidly that there was no chance it was enough to bring her to the peak she craved. There was still much more he wanted to do to her before allowing her to come.

Nick licked the opening of her contracting passage before burying his tongue deep inside. Her muscles clenched down, desperate to hold it in, but due to his saliva and her copious juices, the muscle proofed to be far too slippery. Her love tunnel contracted fervently as he teased her, pushing his tongue inside her as far as he could reach.

Judy whined as she felt his organ penetrate her tight pussy. To her, his tongue was one of his most favorable traits. Though it wasn’t much considering girth, it was quite long, certainly longer than the tongue of any buck could hope to be, and sooo flexible.

Nick licked at her walls, twisted it, and the slight weirdness of having his tongue squirm so aggressively inside her only added to the pleasurable experience. _It’s almost laughable, __why do__ foxes of all people __have to __seem __outright__ designed to please bunnies..._

The next second, all conscious thoughts were banished from her mind as Judy's spine left the mattress once more, the poor bunny loosing whatever self-control she may had have retained.

Nick grinned against the wet lips of her crotch as he felt her squirm. He thought it the perfect opportunity to deliver the final blow and targeted in on a very special spot...

He was... Licking... Her G-spot! _Eat your heart out, Mylene! Who cares anymore if you nabbed Charles Beaulevraut for the prom, I have a guy now that can – and will – lap at my g-spot. Sweet cheese and crackers!_

Her eyes rolled back into her head and she lost control over her movements. Her powerful legs shot up halfway from the mattress to his head with every wave that hit her, her back arching, making her breasts wobble, only for her body to go limp when it had washed over her until the next spike hit her.

He didn't let up his assault on the most tender part of her anatomy as she shook and trembled like possessed, continuing to lap and prod until he was sure the first waves of her climax rocked her body.

He removed his tongue, replacing it with his fingers – because Judy liked to have something inside her to clamp down onto during her peak – and took her clit in his mouth, sucking gently. She cried out again and he held her hips firmly pressed against his snout because he didn’t want to slip with his teeth and hurt her.

Nick licked and suckled at her pearl to fuel her orgasm further and draw it out, taking pride in her contorting body and wailing cries of pleasure as she rode wave after wave until she was positively exhausted.

When her pleas got desperate and her cries gained a tearful note he slowed his ministrations, easing her lovingly down from her high, and her body relaxed.

Judy continued to jump occasionally when his tongue glanced her sensitive nub, as if she had electricity running through her until she finally patted him weakly on the head. "You have to stop," she whispered. "I'm gonna die."

He gently lowered her butt onto the sheets before leaving her thighs and laid himself at his side next to her.

He waited patiently, keeping a very smug grin on his features until she calmed down enough to look at him.

“Wipe that smile from your face or I’ll do it for you.” Judy tried to snarl between gasps, but the obvious bliss in her voice rendered the attempt moot.

“No, you won’t.” he retorted offhandedly. “You don’t want to risk impeding further performances, after all.”

At her inquiring look his grin grew even bigger, threatening to split his head in half. “Foxes are designed to please bunnies? Carrots, you _never_ make me such lovely compliments.”

Her ears slapped over her eyes in embarrassment. “Goood, did I say that out loud?”

Nick nuzzled her cheek. “Mhm, and very clearly, too. Too bad I didn't have that recorder ready.” He brushed her ears tenderly from her eyes, cupped his doe’s head in both hands and captured her lips in a loving, slow kiss.

Judy moaned softly into his mouth, relishing in the taste of herself on him. _Males can be so squeamish…_ She would never understand how they on the one hand couldn’t wait to get their scent all over a female they like, but grew uncomfortable when tasting their own seed. To her, her juices were just another way of marking and so tasting them on him filled her with a sense of possessiveness and pride. He was _her_ fox and she didn’t care how archaic that sounded, because Nick, though they never really talked about that outwardly, felt probably the same. She loved him and he loved her and if some hypothetical floozy thought she could steal him from her, then she had another thing coming. _Mine._

As the kiss went on, Judy couldn't suppress her biological imperative anymore and she started to involuntarily hump Nick's hip.

"Horny bunny..."

"I-l'm sorry," she stuttered, blushing. "If you don't feel up to it-"

"Carrots", he interrupted her with a sly smile, "Thanks to you I got ten hours of sleep and I spent the better part of another going down on you. I think I'm sufficiently primed to satisfy your needs."

In short time, Nick was nestled between her thighs, her pussy finally for the first time of the day stuffed with big hard fox flesh, the normally plump lips stretched taught around the invading shaft. Judy cooed and sighed as he slid his prick in and out of her slick quim in long, leisurely strokes; but as soon as he stilled his hips to a slow rocking, she bucked her hips off the ground, slamming her pussy up her lover's cock, whining in frustration.

Her complaints became whimpers of glee, though, as he bowed down to her breasts and kissed one of her nipples.

With all what was going on south, she hadn’t even noticed how full her breasts had become and she suddenly longed for relief. To her delight, he sucked that teat into his mouth, biting gently, swirling his tongue around it before sucking it hard. She tried to keep still, she really did, but she couldn’t help but jutting her chest out in ecstasy as waves of pleasure raced through her body, in sync with his fervent suckling.

It just felt so good, her milk flow tingling at the insides of her stiff tip, his tongue teasing and massaging the sensitive peak, creating such a kaleidoscope of pleasure that she almost forgot that Nick was hardly moving anymore down there.

Somewhere along the way he switched nipples, while her head was flailing back and forth, her heels were drumming on the ground and her claws were digging into Nick's ass, but Judy managed to somehow hold her chest relatively steady, the occasional feverish jerking aside.

She gasped loudly when he started increasing his thrusts again until her pussy squelched around his cock as he plunged into her.

Judy mewled as he braced himself on his paws, pushing into her with animalistic grunts.

She looked up, her beloved fox towering above her, his head thrown back in excitement. Now and then his maw opened in a silent growl of painful joy whenever her muscles squeezed him particularly tight; the pleasure her tight opening gave him was undeniable.

The sight of her natural predator enjoying himself so very much in such a dominant position should've frightened her half to death, but instead her arousal only grew as he bared his teeth with a lustful snarl and so she reached up to him, pulling his head down to her and capturing his nuzzle in a heated kiss. His tongue lunged into her mouth and swirled around hers, Nick feeding her more and more of his long muscle.

The kiss drew on and on, bypassing her need for oxygen. Judy heard her heart pounding in her ears, lightheadedness starting to crawl into her brain.

Finally, Nick came up for air himself and she took a much needed deep breath, before she expelled the precious air in a wailing scream as he pounded harder and deeper into her slick, narrow pathway, spurred on by her display of passion.

She squealed and writhed, unable to hold still, his thrusts so forceful but exactly what she needed right now, the delightful swelling at the base of his cock slapping so deliciously against her clit that there was no way he did that not on purpose.

Judy was oh so close, but she refused to let go without that something extra.

"Please, Nick," she whined, begged really, "more! Mark me, knot me, shove your huge fox cock into my... my cute little bunny pussy, ruin it for everyone's but yooaaaaiiih-" Her plea ended in a high-pitched cry as it was fulfilled. He bowed down to her, capturing her throat between his jaws, and despite his erratic bucking, dug his teeth surprisingly tenderly into the soft skin, while his knot slipped passed her lips and his cock pumped her full of his potent seed. Well, astonishing for everyone but the bunny, because she knew he never would hurt her like that.

Judy instead literally lost it, her mind going blank for a second as her orgasm tore through her. The light grip he had on her throat raced through her spine directly into her pussy, making it clench so hard around Nick's cock like it wanted to milk his balls dry.

He humped his erection continuously into her as she wrung it out, growling while he held her throat, the vibrations only intensifying her ongoing climax.

When finally her feverish twitching ebbed down, Nick had long stopped pumping into her. Instead he laid on his side and held her close to his body, stroking her shivering form, whispering sweet nothings into her ears which she only could answer to in wordless mewls.

"Please, Nick, a second time? I know you have it in you…" His knot had finally shrunken down, and they had spent the next ten minutes caressing each other. Judy’s pussy still dripped with his cum, but that didn’t deter the eager doe from nipping gently at his jaw while she stroked Nick’s sheath, cooing as his red cock showed itself again.

_Fluff’s gonna be the death of me,_ he thought warily, but it was more of a reflex. It may have been true the first weeks of being intimate with her, but he figured out that knotting her – something that no buck could offer her – took out a huge chunk of her sex drive, so that usually she wanted him only two times in a row before having to really rest for a while, and due to his daily… workout with her, his stamina would be certainly up to the task.

"See, he is up to it..."

"That one has no say in the matter!" Nick rebuked, determined to not make it so easy for his devious doe, though the outcome was already set.

"Really?" She circled its tip, spreading the generously flowing precum in the process. Nick shuddered in delight. "I think it has... Don't you want to breed your bunny real good?"

Nick's restraint could only handle so much.

He flipped her over, eliciting a surprised and pleased squeal from the bunny, before playing big spoon to her back, embracing her. He slung her upper leg over his hips and placed his hardness at her entrance.

"Is this alright?" He asked, despite his obvious desire to plow her into nirvana not willing to go against her wishes.

Judy cupped his cheek, pulling him into a wet and messy kiss over her shoulder.

"A sly, handsome fox is about to take me, to breed me until I'm big with his pups," she murmured squeakily against his lips. "If it's getting more alright, I might die."

The fact that she was on birth control and couldn’t actually get pregnant didn’t hinder them to engage in that particular fantasy; nor did it dampen the effect her words had on Nick, and so it was all he needed to hear to bury himself in her with one deep thrust.

His hands preoccupied with her breasts, Nick enjoying kneading them and how they jiggled when he loosened his grip, it was up to her to provide additional resistance. She dug the heel of her leg into his lower back and clutched at his arms wrapped around her torso, locking herself somewhat in place so that he could rut easier into her. He took her with rhythmic, intense strokes, deep and almost overly eager to pump her full of his seed, but it was exactly what she wanted right now. He leaned his forehead against the back of hers, his hot breath tickling her ears while he grunted sordid details about what exactly he wanted to do to her. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment as her dirty mind pictured the scenes in vivid colours while her loins got even slicker.

She whimpered and lolled her head against him. Nick got the message and rested his nuzzle between her ears, allowing him to pull her closer once more, so she could enjoy the warmth of his fur against her back.

Nick started to nuzzle her as his movements grew more erratic, kneading her breasts gingerly with one paw while the other dove down to rub her swollen neglected clit, making Judy mewl in anticipation of yet another mind-shattering orgasm.

Just when he shoved his knot past the tight seal of her folds in the wake of his impending orgasm, it dawned on her; the way he was brushing his tongue over her neck and cheek in long, loving strokes, his teeth nibbling tenderly at her fur… he wasn’t just nuzzling her, he was _grooming_ her like he would his mate after a successful copulation. That realization pushed her definitely over the edge.

Her pussy convulsed, desperate to proof to her fox that she was ready to receive his semen, capturing his cock in a tight vise so nothing would escape, coaxing him deeper to her caring womb.

Nick grunted and pushed his cock all the way into the squirming bunny and held it there, his heavy sack pulsing, pumping its precious load into her. He huffed and moaned in time with Judy’s forceful contractions, each time trying to shove his cock even deeper to give his lovely doe what she craved.

He continued to groom her until she regained enough senses to reciprocate his caresses.

She kissed him over her shoulder, stroking his head. "My fox..."

"_Your_ fox?" he mumbled teasingly.

"_My_ fox." she nodded with a light growl in her voice, sounding very much like a possessive vixen, which struck a special cord of Nick's heart.

"I did not know that bunnies are so... territorial."

"You got a problem with that, Slick?"

"Oh no. I'll be gladly and very much your fox, Officer."

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?" he whispered teasingly into her ear after a minute.

"Hush. Sleepy now."

"Hey, I'm the guy. That is my line." He chuckled. "You're awful at pillow talk, Fluff."

"Speaking of fluff and pillows, could you...?"

"Do I have to?"

"Please?"

Sighing, he swung his bushy tail between his legs and laid it against her front, effectively enveloping her in a blanket of warm, fluffy fur. He was always a bit embarrassed when he had to do that for her, snuggling with their tails was normally something only little kits did and he was a grown fox after all. _Ah, t__he things I do for love..._

"Aren't you going to be too warm?"

"A little," she admitted sleepily, "but it enhances your smell..."

"Are you saying that my tail stinks?"

"No! It just.. it smells so good, of you..."

Nick scratched her lovingly behind her big, relaxed ears, causing the bunny to chirr with content. "The biting, the smell of predator... I never would've taken you for a danger slut, Carrots..."

"Am not!" Judy protested, her cheeks bristling in embarrassment. "The biting tells me you're taking me as your mate, that I am yours as you are mine... And the smell... it's not about predators. It's _your_ smell. S’making me feel secure. Loved." she explained sleepily. "Safe."

Nick's heart swelled a little by her words. He knew that she loved him, that she knew he would never hurt her, not like that; however, to hear that her body didn't even associate his very own scent with danger anymore, but with security, with love... Nicholas Wilde was at a loss of words. Luckily, this never lasted long.

"I love you, Carrots," he whispered, his voice hoarse with affection. He started to purr which lulled her even more to sleep.

"You foxes. Always so emotional," she teased, nuzzling deeper into his chest fur. "I love you, too, Slick."

When Judy awoke from her slumber, yawning and stretching, the first thing she heard was Nick showering. She was pondering joining him, or waiting for him to come back to bed to make him all sweaty again and _then_ joining him, when she noticed the small medipen sitting on her nightstand and a little card with a question mark drawn on it leaning against it.

It didn’t take a detective to figure out the meaning, they talked exhaustively about it. As long as she allowed him to suckle, she would give milk. So the question was, was the feeling of intimacy it gave her when he fed and an admittedly rather nice addition to their already very satisfying sex life worth having to wear padded bras under an already not exactly breathable uniform, dealing with sensitive and sore nipples and having to nurse or express herself regularly lest her boobs get too swollen and start to hurt?

Sighing, she swung her legs out of the bed and padded to the bathroom, grabbing her bathrobe along the way.

Nick was hit with a sudden gush of air, chilling on his wet fur as the door open. He swiped the curtain out of the way. “Hey Fluff, I knew you couldn’t keep your paws off me.”

“That’s rich, coming from Mr. Handsy himself. Catch!”

He hadn’t had much time to admire his bunny in her fluffy cute bathrobe that barely reached beyond her butt cheeks before Judy threw a small object at him. Startled, he fumbled ungracefully in front of his chest until he managed to grab it.

It was an empty medipen.

“Carrots, what’s this?”

“It’s the answer to your question,” she answered lightheartedly.

“Did you… use it?”

Judy frowned in confusion. “Of course.”

“Uh… you weren’t meant to. It was symbolical!”

_Oops._ “Well then,” she shrugged her bathrobe off her shoulders, revealing her supple breasts. “I hope you’re hungry,” the doe grinned as she stepped into the shower, embracing him with an eager kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was to your liking.  
Payment isn't necessary, all of it is on the house. :-)  
A heartfelt thanks goes to nautiscarader who continues to be awesome and proofread the whole thing.  
Also, I wish to thank the academy... wait, wrong script... to thank the people who took the time and left a kudos and/or a review.  
That goes for those who did already and those who will in the future, so if you want to be included, you know what you have to do ;-)


End file.
